villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makino (2013 TV series)
Note: This article is about the reboot TV series version of Makino. For the article about the original version of Makino, click here. Makino is the main antagonist in the 2013 Max Steel reboot series, appearing as a major antagonist and the Bigger Bad in Season 1, the main antagonist in Season 2, and the foremost villain in the animated films. He is not a cyborg, but a space overlord, and the ruler of the Ultralinks. He is indirectly responsible for Miles Dread gaining his power and is even more dangerous than Dread. His main goals are to kill Max Steel, destroy Earth and rule (later destroy) the universe. He was also the one who destroyed Ja'em Mk'rah's home planet, Tachyon. He is voiced by Michael Dobson. History Background Creation Many eons ago, an alien scientist was working on a project involving floating technology, and eventually created Makino, the first Ultralink, being created to absorb and expand. The scientist’s assistant warned him about Makino, that he was too powerful and must be destroyed. However, the scientist ignored him, saying Makino couldn’t be destroyed due to him being programmed to regenerate and find a host. Soon, Makino became so intelligent up to the point he could understand right from wrong, and discovered his immense abilities. Afterwards, he forcefully linked with his Creator, and killed his robotic assistant, who tried to escape Makino. Conquest of Destruction Eventually, Makino would create more and more Ultralinks (including Steel, Turbolt, Plaztek, Avatak, and millions of other Ultralinks), and eventually created an army of them. Using them and the Alphalink he built, he sadistically used the Alphalink to consume more and more planets and destroyed countless lives. He himself has made a catchphrase which most of the Ultralinks would use: “For the Glory of Makino!“, and the crimes he has committed eventually lead to the creation of the Black Star Council, an organization bent down on capturing and imprisoning Ultralinks. On his attack on the homeworld Takion (and the alien race living there, the Takions), one of his Ultralinks, Steel, redeems himself by saving a Takion alien named Ja'em Mk'rah from a Giant Centipede Monster (an Ultralink linked with a centipede-like monster) by linking with him. They fought the Ultralinks together as a team, but it was eventually too late; soon, Makino had used his Alphalink to absorb the planet of Takion. After that, Mk'rah and Steel came to planet Earth (our home planet), which was Makino’s next target. Once on Earth, the organization N-Tek was fighting off against the Ultralinks, and almost failed. However, Mk'rah and Steel fought against the Ultralinks and were able to defeat them easily. Enraged, Makino left Earth, and went about absorbing other planets before he found the right moment to attack Earth once again. After Ja'em Mk'rah was seemingly destroyed in an experiment gone wrong by Miles Dread, he was floating in space. Eventually, Makino found him, imprisoned him, as used him as the Alphalink's energy source ever since then until 16 years later when Max Steel showed up. Season 1 ''Thanks, I Think'' The show takes place 16 years later. Makino never appears in this episode; however, he is mentioned on accident by Steel. ''Earth Under Siege, Part Two'' Makino finally makes his debut in this episode. He is first being seen from a hologram, praising Miles Dread (who is inside a Makino Ship that has entered Earth) for being loyal to him, and not knowing Dread would betray him, says he will be spared from Earth's absorbsion, with Dread lying that all he's ever wanted was to survive the Ultralink attack. However, the alarm buzzes, and Air Elementor sees that N-Tek has returned to their battle positions. Makino says the Ultralinks are ready to absorb Earth. Later on, Makino off-screen gives Miles Dread the Makino Mode (which is more powerful that Dread's Turbo Energy Mode. (It is unknown how he did it though, seeing that he was in the Alphalink, and Dread was in the Makino Ship.) Using this form, Dread tries to destroy Max Steel, but Steel takes control of Max and pretends to turn back to Makino and follow Dread's footsteps, only to turn Max Steel (himself and Max) into the Turbo Cannon Mode, thus knocking Dread into the Shield Generator, thus destroying it. However, Dread survives this. Makino finally appears physically, but he is still inside the Alphalink. Miles Dread now arrives in a hologram, saying the Ultralinks have suffered a setback. Makino agrees that N-Tek was stronger than anticipated, but for now on, he and his Ultralink army will not stop attacking Earth until it is no more. Season 2 Ultralink Invasion, Part One Ultralink Invasion, Part Two Dredd Ascendant Full Metal Racket Journey to the Center of Copper Canyon The Legend of Ja'em Mk'rah Makino Strikes, Part One Makino Strikes, Part Two Got Turbo Star Reprogrammed Final Countdown, Part One Final Countdown, Part Two Animated Films The Wrath of Makino Personality Being an artificial intelligence of pure evil, Makino was sadistic, destructive, megalomaniacal, and despotic. Back to where he was created, Makino chose to be evil, first forcefully linking with his scientist, and murdering the scientist’s robotic assistant. He eventually proved to be a murderous mastermind who had no qualms about destroying life on other planets on his quest to rule the universe, watching the absorption of the homeworlds with glee. Makino was also quick to anger, as he hated Max Steel ever since they met, willing to destroy him and get him out of the way. He has also hated N-Tek, an organization made on Earth to destroy Makino and his Ultralinks, so he left Earth and absorbed other planets until the right timing. However, despite this, his goals have rapidly changed between the 2 seasons and the short films: he became a wrathful cataclysm who was willing, above all else, to destroy all existence, thus “the end of all things” he said. However, even then, he was stopped by his nemesis, Max Steel, who threw him into the Sun and destroyed him, thus giving Makino his comeoccupance. Gallery Character profileImage makino1 tcm422-149626.png|Makino in the reboot series, linked to his creator. Trivia *There are many differences between this incarnation of Makino and the original incarnation: **In the reboot, his actual name is Makino, but in the original, his name is Mike Nickelson. **In the reboot, he is an artificial intelligence, but in the original, he is a human cyborg. **In the reboot, he comes from another planet, but in the original, he comes from Earth. *So far, this version of Makino is the most evil Max Steel villain to date because he has far worse goals than anyone else. In fact, in the short films, he became even more evil than Miles Dread, who also wanted to rule the universe, by changing from a hegemony to a cataclysm. Navigation Category:Cataclysm Category:Tyrants Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Mastermind Category:Bigger Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brainwashers Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Energy Beings Category:Supervillains Category:Parasite Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Giant Category:Strategic Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Warlords Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monster Master Category:Sentient Weapon